Hulk
Bruce Banner is known in the scientific community as a scientific genius in the fields of biology and chemistry and especially in the nuclear aspects of those disiplines. He is also a skilled physician. Outside of the scientists, he is not well known if at all. The Hulk is half believed in and some believe he is just an urban myth to scare them. The stories about the Hulk revolve around incredible strength and unharnessed anger. The fact that it suddenly became public that he has joined the Avengers has more than shocked a number of people, especially the U.S. Government. Background Bruce Banner is the son of a physicist, though his life was not a case of just following in his father's shoes. His father was abusive and resentful of his son, eventually killing Bruce's mother. Bruce was raised by his aunt after that, in a loving and caring environment. Bruce studied at Desert State University, Harvard and Penn State, before doing a doctorate at Caltech in nuclear physics. Bruce was a genius who would go on to pick up a total of 7 Ph.Ds. He went to work for the Defense Department, where he met General Ross and his daughter Betty. Banner fell in love with the general's daughter while working on a project to construct a Gamma Bomb. A civilian entering the site during a test resulted in Banner being exposed to lethal amounts of Gamma radiation and triggering his change into the Hulk. When he grows angry and loses control, the Hulk emerges, tending to lash out at whatever draws his attention in a negative way. Or sometimes he just smashes. There were obvious difficulties with the authorities, and General Ross became the head of a unit dedicated to hunting down Hulk. Bruce spent the next year on the run, hiding from the military and trying to keep his emotions under control. Staying away from science jobs where they might be looking for him, he wandered the country, mostly doing odd jobs and manual labor. Eventually Banner was in a position where he helped the Avengers deal with a threat to New York. Members of the team and Nick Fury of SHIELD intervened with the government. Ross's Hulk Buster unit was temporarily stood down. Though Ross is obsessed with eliminating the Hulk, and will try to come after him whenever possible. Hulk has been helping the Avengers since, but his lack of control has made his help come with problems. Destruction of public property, even fighting some members of the team on occasion. Overall he has been help than not. But Banner starts out role play finding himself in a precarious position amongst the team. Personality Banner is a genius, but is a bit of an introvert. He gets along with civilized people pretty well, but less civilized sorts may see him as someone they can take advantage of. With sometimes disastrous consequences if they make him angry. Bruce has very subdued emotions now in large part because he is trying to keep them subdued, trying to keep the Hulk from getting out. Science is excellent for these purposes. Something to occupy his mind. Giving him a problem to solve is giving him control. He has also found the same is true in hard work, however. At times that he's been on the run from authorities, or just wanting to lay low even from his friends, Bruce is no stranger to taking on odd jobs that often involve manual labor. There is a purity in such labor, and that kind of physical exhaustion also seems to help him stay in control. Though there is also the risk that in great exertions there are also opportunities for injury which can bring on the Hulk. As far as Hulk, at this point in time he is mostly Rage with very little control. This isn't Thor: Ragnarok Hulk who is capable of walking around having conversations that consist of more than a word or two. Hulk does have a sensitive side though. Things like children and animals tend to calm him down. However, over time I expect to develop Hulk in the direction of being more sentient, which will grow the conflict he has with Banner. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs Second Player's Logs *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Hulkling About - The Hulks, the Flash, and the Stabberina all arrive in a giant robot forest within the Labyrinth. And smashing! *2012-08-15 - Power Boy's Birthday Bash and SMASH - Celebration Power Boy's 18th birthday, it goes from one heck of a bash to one hell of a SMASH'ing party. (DP: 2012-08-16 - Cruelty Comes in All Forms) NPC'ed Logs *2013-09-20 - Cutscene: Constructing Trust - Stark sends a notice out to the Avengers Academy peeps. Third Player's Logs *2013-11-23 - The Future of Energy - Banner and Stark are talking arc reactor, and America starts a new revolution. Oh, and Stark never seems to shut up about his ego or his issues. *2013-12-31 - New Fear's Eve - New Year's Eve in Times Square, the Scarecrow pays a visit and a scary good time is had by all. *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Bruce Banner - The doctor finds grief keeps the Other Guy at bay. *2014-03-03 - A New Chairman - The Avengers get some new leadership *2014-03-11 - Welcome back Thor - Thor returns to Midgard, and gets filled in on what's he's missed. Probably should have let Shulkie handle this one... *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. * 2016-02-23 - Masters and Mayhem - The Masters of Evil try to rob Oscorp, the Avengers, both old and young save the day. NPC'ed Logs *2014-12-01 - The Bet: Round Four - Beta Ray Bill and The Incredible Hulk vs Supergirl; Lady Deathstrike vs Black Bat. Part 5 of 6. Fourth Player's Logs *2016-02-23 - Masters and Mayhem - The Masters of Evil try to rob Oscorp, the Avengers, both old and young save the day. Fifth Player's Logs *TBA Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken